


Her Head Was In The Clouds

by CreativeCalavera



Series: A Warped Caretaker [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Multi, Original Character is a woman researcher, Original Character will meet Gaster in next book, Original Character will never have romantic feelings towards the Skeleton brothers, emotional development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera
Summary: Book One.A new deity was born in Dream Tale. Her presence interferes with the behavior of townsfolk. After Dream goes to investigate, her existence will affect the outcome of all timelines.Dreamtale belongs to Jokublog.Undertale & Delta Rune belongs to Toby Fox.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Original Character(s), Dream Sans/Original Character(s), Kris (Deltarune)/Original Character(s), Nightmare Sans/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Toriel Dreemurr/Original Character(s)
Series: A Warped Caretaker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614217
Kudos: 36





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In DreamTale, the townsfolk are spacing out. Both Skeleton guardians investigate the source of the phenomenon.

In the mist of Dreamtale, small grey clouds float everywhere, some taking shape as a face. Others are in a darker shade of grey. Another set of clouds are a bit brighter with its own little sunshine peeking through. However, the mist is contained by a huge bubble that is grounded to a garden. Around that bubble are succulents. The biggest succulents near the mist bubble are facing away from the mist, threatening to poke anyone who goes near. Another layer of succulents are smaller and the next layer are even smaller, prickly-petaled succulents. An altar is built by the succulent garden. The alter is a small wooden triangle with thin shelves containing an offering. In the middle of the mist stood a woman with a nightgown. Plain grey nightgown. Her face cannot be seen for she’s clouded, literally.

The local town worships the certain deity. They can only offer objects that they think is suitable for the lady in the mist. The rule is to pick the item you glance upon during your daydream, whether it is a leaf that fell in front of you or a lock of your hair you’ve been twirling.

The local townsfolk never encountered with the lady in the mist directly, but the items would disappear after the night. Children tried to sneak a peek past their bedtime curfew. What they could only tell is that the bubble would expand. Its mist would spread to where it reached the altar and then shrink back to its bubble without a pop. The altar would be empty again. The lady in the mist collects the offerings and place every item to a specific little cloud.

For a few kilometers lies the surrounding towns and the tree of Feelings. That is where Dream and Night reside. Dream has more work with handling the local villagers’ sweet dreams in the night, but the people are starting to stare into space during the daytime. Dream and Night cannot see their thoughts as most do not contain emotions, like their mind is a void.

Dream turn to his brother, who was reading his books. “There’s something wrong with the people here. It’s like they see something we don’t.” Night snorted, “Yeah, probably an invisible monster. Maybe a soul sucker.” Dream scolded him, “Don’t give them something to worry about!” He pouted before standing from his sitting position. “I’ll check it out.”

Night watched as his brother walks into the village. He narrowed his eyes as Dream started interviewing those who were spacing out. “Maybe there is something going on,” Night thought. He glanced at the tree and all its apples. “If we’re not causing it, then who?” He stops his gaze at the sun-printed cape on Dream.

Dream had a clue when a young monster told him about a vision. “There is a mist somewhere!” they said, “Like another nightmare.” Dream quirked an eyebrow, “A Nightmare?” He couldn’t doubt that his brother is behind this. However, his brother is starting to have more bruises than usual. He huffed his cheeks before the young monster continue. “It’s not like you or your brother Night. It’s like a granny with no face! Or with a head made of clouds!” Dream froze, “Huh?!” The monster nodded, “Yeah! She’s kinda scary- Oh?” The monster’s mom called for him. He turned away from Dream, “Okay, mom! Bye, Dream!”. Dream watched the monster run back to his house before he looks back at the tree of feelings. He smiled, “So it’s not my brother. We’ll figure it out.”


	2. Dream Investigates and Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream traveled through the land to meet the new deity. He is disturbed by the townsfolk's behavior.

Night was writing down very intensely in his journal. Dream had collected enough information from the villagers about the cloud lady and a cloud bubble.

“If people from this town has more memories about her, then this is the direction the mist is located, “ Night concluded, showing Dream the map.

Dream beamed at him and complimented his handiwork, taking his journal from his hands. “We should take care of this in no time! We should pack up for a trip.”

Night froze at the idea, “A trip? Away from the tree?” Dream nodded, “I can’t go by myself. It’s your map, so you know how to read it better.”

That was a lie. Dream didn’t want to leave his brother alone this time. Without his company, Night seemed to be more distant and unstable. Night frowned, trying to find a few excuses. “We have to be protecting the tree.” Dream sighed, “Yeah, but I don’t think the people are capable-“ Night grimaced and yelled, “One of them almost killed our mother!”

Dream froze, and Night retreated. The positive brother shuffled his feet before handing the book back to his brother.

Night pushed his journal back to Dream, “No. You go ahead. Find her and then come back to me. I’ll be here.” Dream nodded. He put the map into his bookbag. “Okay. I’ll pack up and go tomorrow.”

In the next day, Dream was on his own. Although, he had many invitations from monsters and humans to play. Dream shook his head, determined to stay focused. Dream followed the trail and noticed more and more people walking around. They seem to be normal, but their eyes seem to be in a daze. Whatever they are working on is still effective. Like gardening, but the gardener started at a flower before removing a petal.

Dream stopped walking and stared at the old woman with the flower petal. She walked to the altar where a wooden triangle is placed. She placed a flower petal on a shelf before retreating to the garden. Dream gazed at the woman before his eyes widen and he shook his head. His head made multiple turns as he noticed his new environment.

“Did I space out?” he asked himself. He was in a completely foreign town, but he doesn’t remember going on a boat or flying. Therefore, this town should be on the same land as the tree of feelings. He investigated the little altar and noticed other offerings.

A clip of hair, a crumpled piece of paper, a feather pen, and more. He took the paper and unraveled it, only to see a doodle of a woman with clouds over her head. “The cloud lady,” Dream concluded, glancing up. He froze. There was a huge garden of succulents. The front is layered with small harmless succulents. However, the closer to the bubble, the larger and prickly the plants become. Ironically, there is a huge bubble in the middle of the garden.

Dream whipped his head around, counting everyone who was outside. He spots a small group of children sitting under the shade of a tree and questioned them. “Hi! Can I ask you a question about the bubble..?” His question trailed away when the kids looked at him. They were not talking or giggling. Instead, they were staring at the sky before their head turned slowly to him. Dream almost sweat nervously as he senses their gazes with a dull tension. He gave them a sheepish smile and they slowly nodded.

After a few more awkward moments, Dream return back to the bubble surrounded by the succulent. He visits the old lady in the garden, then stopped her husband from clipping his own finger by the bush. After a few close calls, he was a bit exhausted. His eyes read over his recent notes.

“The people here can sleepwalk. When they sleepwalk…” he read, “they walk towards the bubble. The plants are meant to wake those sleepyheads up.” He frowns at the succulents. “There’s no need to use pain though…” He cleared his throat before shouting over, “Hello? Cloud lady?”

The villagers nearby froze and watch Dream call to the bubble. They never attempted to contact her due to fear. What the kids haven’t told Dream was the curse of the Paralyzing Demon. One of the powers of the “cloud-lady” is to create a tingling sensation on your limbs if you stayed still too long. That’s what the offering is for. To spare the residents mercy of feeling paralyzed. In this case, they are watching Dream’s fate.

Dream stepped closer, stepping to the side of a small succulent. “I don’t mean to bother you! Can I come in?” he continued, “I represent the Tree of Feelings. Can we talk?”

Suddenly, the bubble expanded. It went through the succulent plants without being popped as the fog inside also spread. The bubble devoured Dream and shrunk back to its normal self. The residents saw Dream gone and continued with their errands.

Dream felt like he was pushed into the fog and stumbled with his footing. His body quickly felt a tingling, fuzzy sensation. The positive guardian found his mobility difficult and lost balance. He almost tripped and the pushing ceased. He stood straight up and squinted his eyes. The room was full of fog, but after a moment of focusing, Dream can see the outlines of small clouds. He saw a small cloud passing by and poked at it. Immediately, he was sucked into a vision.

First, it was like a heather gray void. A pair of arms reached towards Dream and he backed away. His back felt a stiff wall. Dream raise his head and sees a wall filled with picture frames. The pair of arms rearranged a photo frame right above Dream. A vacant voice softly said, “I wonder when I’ll marry.” Dream froze, very confused. The voice continued, “Maybe I can get a big house. Me and my wife will have our own pictures to hang.” The voice sighed, “I wonder how cute she is. Am I cute enough?” Dream turned around and look at the wall. He noticed small and large the frames are. The voice continue to ramble about marriage and family. Soon, another hand came into view. This hand was larger than the other pair. Dream stared at it before he realized it was reaching for him. His legs started running along the wall until it grabbed him by the cape and pulled him up.

Dream opened his eyes and realized his vision stopped. His hand was plucked from the small cloud and the cloud continued floating away. Someone was touching his hand. His eyes trailed the hand to a softly glowing woman. Her body wore a long plain dress. The color was the same as the clouds, grey. The woman was taller than Dream, so he had to raise his head to see her face. Her face was covered by the thick mist. Nothing was see-through, so he can’t see her face. “She doesn’t look old at all,” Dream thought. His thought echoed through the bubble. Dream blushed. The cloud had voiced out his thoughts. The woman released his hand and he out it behind his back in embarrassment. “You were seeing someone’s day-dream,” she clarified. Dream blushed, “O-Oh! Sorry, I didn’t meant to-.”

“You are from the Tree of Feelings?” her feminine voice asked. Although her voice was soft, it boomed through the bubble. Dream nodded, “Yes. I’m Dream. My brother-” “Night, yes,” she interrupted, turning back. Dream noticed her long dark-brown hair. “I don’t see him,” she said. Dream followed her, “He stayed behind. To guard the tree.” “Tree…” she whispered, “Does the tree know about me?”

Dream shook his head, “We didn’t even hear about you. No offense! I’m here for help.” The woman paused and turned back to him. “Help with what?” Dream recalled the issue with the community, how they became dazed and slow. The woman seemed to nod, if Dream could only see her head. “That is their own doing,” she replied, “People tend to fantasize while coping with their own reality.”

Dream cocked his head to the side, “Their own reality?” She motioned a cloud to float over the palm of her right hand. She hunched towards Dream. “My name is Stradakum. I guard the ‘daydreams’ and fantasies of this land,” she said, “Every cloud you see here is someone’s fantasies.” She points to the people outside, “Whenever someone is fantasizing, a small cloud appears and houses their dreams… when they’re awake. That is what you call a day-dream, right?”

He nods, “Yeah!” He turns to the people. He rubbed the back of his head. “So that’s why I can’t see what they’re feeling when they’re spacing out,” he said, turning back to the woman, “Because that’s your job, right?”

She waved the small cloud away. She replied, “Yes. Tell me, when have you noticed that your people are daydreaming?” Dream pondered, pouting and poking his cheek with his finger. “I’m guessing a few days now.”

Stradakum sighed, “I feel as if my birth had been recent. I sensed that the humans and monsters have daydreamed before, but they are fantasizing stronger that I became born.” Dream gaped in happiness, “So you’re new! Wow! I have to take you to the tree. We can combine our powers!” Stradakum hummed in response, “I suppose.” Dream suddenly grimaced, already his way out of the bubble. He picked out a needle from the biggest succulent from his leg. “I forgot about the plants. How can we move your big bubble and the garden?”

Stradakum’s shoulders shrugged. “I can move it. The succulents will transport to the tree through the ground and I will take my domain to the tree.” She motioned her arms upwards. Dream gaped as he watched he felt like he was lifted. The ground he was standing on faded away, but the floor caved in and become solid. Dream noticed that Stradakum made the bubble fly with both still together. He beamed as he looked down. “Directions?” she asked. He whipped his head to her, “Oh, right!” He looks forward to their team engagement.


	3. Instability of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream brought Stradakum to his hometown. People are already spreading rumors. He sees her real face.

A Power Couple. That’s what they were calling them. Dream was bombarded with run-off questions like, “who’s the lucky lady?”, “how did you both meet?”, and “you’d think she’ll like me?” Most of these, Dream have answered honestly with a bright aura. Somehow, the children are laughing at him, saying he has the “cooties.” The positive Skeleton guardian didn’t understand. Behind him, where his brother sat, Night was feeling overprotective. He glanced at the bubbled mist near the tree. He focused on the bed of succulents around it.

Out of respect, Stradakum decided not to put her bubble nor her garden onto the tree. He felt at ease, but her arrival didn’t resolve the issue.

More and more people are now slower with their tasks. Their eyes were in a haze. Besides her eerie aura, she was more approachable than Night. He can see people scared of the succulents but would still chat with her when she leaves her bubble and walk with Dream.

“Why are you playing with the villagers?” she asked, seeing Dream play soccer. He kicked the ball and turn his head. “Because they invited me to play! You should join!” Her cloud over her head shook sideways. “No, I will watch.” He stiffened at her sharp reply but figured that’s how she talks. “Okay, then watch this!” He rushed forward between the monsters and human children, kicking the ball to an impressive goal. He turned with bright stars in his eyes. “Did you see that?!”

One of the kids, who tripped, shouted, “Stop showing off to your girlfriend!” Dream gaped, “No, she’s not!” A few more jokes were passed around until Dream and the young villagers decided to play another round. Stradakum looked around, noticing people walking more sluggish. She was used to this in her hometown, but Dream and Night’s surrounding towns were more energetic.

“Is it my presence?” she thought, “Am I draining their energy?”

“Cloud lady!” “Look out!”

She merely turned when a soccer ball hit her head. She fell to the ground in a swift fall. The movement was so quick that the cloud faded into thin air. Dream ran over to her, surprised at her face. He gasped.

Stradakum looked normal, had regular nose and lips, but her eyes were different. She had only eyeholes, darkness insides. No muscles or tissues. Still, she blinked, giving Dream a literal _blank_ stare. He froze, seeing a thick line of water vapor coming out from her eyes. Still eye-wide, the positive skeleton helped her to her feet. Everyone was watching in amazement. The gas slowly pooled around her head, forming another full cloud. Her face was covered completely again.

“What on-!” “She has no eyes!” Dream quickly turned and saw the children pointing at her. Dream granted them a sheepish smile and started pushing Stradakum away, “Thanks for the game! Let’s play later!”

She noticed they were walking back to the direction of the tree. “Looks like Dream finished playing,” Stradakum thought. The deity noticed that Dream was quiet. 

“What’s wrong?” she said, “You’re thinking deeply.” He glanced at her, unsure, with an unsettling line of his lips. “Is that why you covered your face?” he asked, “Because of your eyes?”

She shook her head. “No, that’s how I was made.” She paused, her feet coming to a halt. Dream stopped walking, waiting for her. Stradakum pointed at a random monster walking to a store. “You see them? They were shopping, but their eyes are lazy,” she explained. Dream looked around and saw a monster standing by the vegetable stand.

“When they fantasize, they lose sense of their sight. It doesn’t mean they’ve gone blind,” she said, “Their daydream _clouds_ their reality, even for just a moment.”

“Oh!” Dream explained, lightly putting his fist to his palm, “Was that a pun?”

Later that day, Night noticed a rising fear settling with the residents. Dream was dragging Stradakum back to her garden. Night can see visions of her face from other people. The humans and monsters started to whisper, pointing at Stradakum’s bubble. He leans to Dream when he plopped his body to the grass. “What happened?” Night asked. Dream yawned, then lightly pouted. “People just saw her face,” he explained, “She’s not what they expected.”

“Will this affect her?” Night asked, glancing at the bubble. He watched the mist twist and twirl inside. Dream shook his head, “No. I think she can’t feel anything. I sense nothing from her.” He picked at the grass for a moment, thinking hard. “Her job is to supervise and house people’s fantasies… I think she’s watching suppressed feelings, not clear emotions like us.”

Night nodded, catching on. He lay his back down on the grass, joining Dream’s lazy position.

“Well, at least I won’t be the only one being hated,” Night thought, staring at the golden apple.


	4. The Paralyzing and the Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids told their parents about Stradakum's hollowed eyes. A fellow monster have succumbed into a paralyzed state. Stradakum explained the reason behind the offerings and her purpose.

After Dream’s soccer game with the children, the kids ran to their parents to share details of Stradakum’s face.

“Eyes! Eyes filled with the void!” “Cloud inside her head!” “No eyes!”

Most parents were frightened, sharing drawings from their children with each other. Everyone noted to keep a safe distance from Stradakum’s domain. Night noticed less people visiting her after a few days.

In one of the monster’s household, a frog monster wife set the drawing by the kitchen counter with a frown. It was a crayon drawing from her youngest son, showing a figure of a woman with black-filled eyes. “She’s still a beaut,” a young monster mumbled, thinking about the deity. His mother overhead and smacked the top of his head. “Enough of that!” she snarled, “Can’t have that freak here.” His father walked in, nodding, “I’ve heard about the weird eyes. Why can’t she just look like a skeleton? That would be easier than looking human without a face.”

The mother sighed, cooling the pot. “Hush now. We can’t talk badly about the guest,” she said, “Dream brought her to help with the town.” Her older son gaped, “But you just called her a freak!” She ignored him and stroll out of the kitchen.

The frog called for her second monster son, walking to the front yard. “Frogger! Time for dinner!” She saw him sitting under the shade of their patio cover. She knelt down, shaking him. “Are you asleep-?” She froze, seeing his eyes glazed over. “Frogger?” she prompted, granting him a rougher shake. He didn’t flinch. “Frogger?!”

Dream was playing with the kids again. Stradakum decided to stay in her bubble, feeling stronger activity with the daydreams. She saw a cloud with one of the brightest suns. Her fingers pat it gently, slowly joining the vision of the monster’s fantasies. Her conscious merges within the cloud, watching a little frog monster swimming. The little frog boy jumped onto the lily pad and turned to the sun. His thoughts echoed through his own little world.

“I wish I can see the whole ocean,” he thought, gazing at the ripples of water around him. “I bet it feels fresh. I could swim for days.”

He jumped into the water, swimming in circles. Stradakum retreated herself from his mind, withdrawing her hand from the small cloud. It flew away from her.

Night saw a crowd of people coming to him. He grimaced at the sight of them, frowning. One of them was a large frog monster. She held a little monster in her arms. “Where’s Dream?! My boy’s ill!” She noticed the huge bubble and walk towards it. Her urgent voice yelled,“Stradakum!”

Night yelled after the frog mother, “Stop! The succulents-!”

The frog mother tiptoed around the small front layer of the prickly garden. “Stradakum!”

The deity heard her and walked out of her bubble. Immediately, her plants cleared a walkway. She saw the son in the frog monster’s arms, limp. His eyes were open, blinking, but he didn’t give other reactions. She recognizes him from earlier. His mind was the little cloud with a bright tiny sun.

His mother explained, “Frogger’s not responding. I don’t know what to do.”

Stradakum extended her arm, escorting the frog monster out of her garden. “Was he staring at something earlier?” The mother nodded, “Yes. His bubble wand.” Stradakum stroked the dazed boy’s head. “Do you have it?” She quickly nodded, “Yes, he’s still holding it.” The deity knelt down and saw his hand clutched tightly onto the bubble wand. When she touched his hand, he gently let go.

Stradakum took a step back and bubbled the toy wand. It turned into an orb of light and flew into her bubbled mist.

Soon after, the frog boy gasped, inhaling air strongly. The mom hugged him tight. “Oh! You scared me, Frogger!”

She smiled at Stradakum, “Thank you!” The cloud lady nodded but knew her cloud won’t let anyone see it. “You’re welcome.” The mother leaned forward, not letting her son go. He squirmed in her hold. She asked her, “But what did you do?”

Stradakum shrugged. “There is a cost for thinking too long. In exchange, you must sacrifice an item from your reality.”

“And if we don’t?”

“You’ll be paralyzed. Your body senses will leave you.”

Numerous gasps overlapped from the mouths of many townsfolk. The frog mother screamed, “Why?! Why would you do that to us?”

“I’m not responsible. You are-.” “Lies! You’re stealing from us!”

The monsters and humans were angered at her explanation. A certain group, known for bullying Night, turned their sights to a new victim. One of the monsters walked towards Stradakum. “I bet you’re helping Night! I’ve heard your hometown was all _brain-dead_!” More people started yelling concerns and disappointment. The clouded woman sensed their hostile behavior. She backed into her succulent garden, stepping into her bubble. A few bullies approached it. “Oi! Don’t hide, we just want to talk-!”

Night was sitting by the tree, eyes wide. He had experienced how similar confrontations escalate, knowing what will happen to the deity. Some of the humans had a twisted smile on their faces. He braced himself, hoping Dream would come back soon.

When Stradakum saw a few people trying to step around the garden, she extended one of her arms. The row of the largest succulents shifted. Their giant, stiff petals pointed towards the aggressive group.

The bullies didn’t notice. Their eyes were on the garden floor, trying to avoid the poky small plants. Stradakum waved her hand with a sharp motion and the succulents extended from the ground. They were like vines, long and flexible. The large succulents smack the bullies with a hard blow to their chest. The bodies flew far from the garden and from the neighboring Tree. a couple of rough _thumps_ were heard. The bullies started heaving for air. The townsfolk yelped and gasped, seeing large scratch marks on their chest. The succulents retreated to the ground.

The townsfolk were panicking. Night felt a rush of energy. He turned to Stradakum, not sensing any energy from her.

Dream was right. She doesn’t gain anything for her job. No powers. So how is she housing the daydreams?

“You’re overthinking, Night.” The negative Skeleton guardian shivered and fell back, seeing Stradakum standing right in front of him. He froze, realizing something. Her presence is affecting him too. Night, always conscious, would write in his journal and read, but now he’s losing his sense of reality. Like the townsfolk.

While Night was lost with his thoughts again, he felt his limbs paralyzed. Stradakum noticed a leaf stuck on his head band. She plucked it away from her and bubbled it. It turned into an orb of light. It flew into her mist.

“You’re still thinking,” she said, breaking him out of his thoughts. She turns to the people, who ran indoors. Night scrambled away from her. His back hit the tree. She noticed and didn’t come closer. She still faced the town, sighing.

“Why do you protect these people?” she asked. The cloud on her head swayed with the wind. Night gulped, “I don’t. I watch after the Tree of Feelings.” Stradakum turn to the tree, seeing the apples. She whispered, “I saw, from someone’s fantasies, who the Guardian used to be.”

Night quickly stood up, dusting his clothes. “You shouldn’t care. It has nothing to do with you.”

Stradakum turned to him. “I wish it did,” her voice stated. Night, looking away, huffed, “It won’t make people like you, that’s for sure.”

She replied, “Why should I care? About people liking me?”

The guardian’s eyes widen. “What do you mean by that-?!” He remembered about Dream’s observation. “She- She can’t feel?!” he thought, snarling, “This isn’t fair.”

Stradakum noticed his aura growing stronger. “Just like I said,” she replied, “My sole purpose is to balance the consciousness of this land.” Seeing Night still stiff and mad, she then retreated to her mist. Her bubble swallowed her whole. After she left, the occasional bullies returned, accusing Night for Stradakum’s actions earlier.

Night had enough, devouring the golden apple.


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night has eaten the apple from the Tree of Feelings. Stradakum defends herself, hoping to reach him. After the fight, she sees another soul in a new void.

Shrieks and battle cries reached Stradakum’s ears. She turned around, seeing a strong flash of light from outside. “Isn’t it nighttime,” she thought, “The sun shouldn’t be up yet.” Her foot took a step forward, about to exit her bubble.

A slimy being jumped into the bubble, extending its tentacles to nearby clouds. Stradakum fell back, seeing the affected clouds change color. They form tiny thunderstorms, shooting tiny lightning or raining heavily. She felt the harsh _zaps_ stinging her body.

Stradakum struggled to stand on her feet. She extended both arms outwards, expanding the bubble. Once the succulents were inside, she stretched her arm to the intruder.

The strong, huge succulents expanded its prickly petal to the hostile creature, aiming for its chest. However, the creature dodged. She gasped, looking around. Only she can see through the mist, but the clouds that blackened are blocking her view. More and more clouds were turning dark. The clouds have changed after the slimy intruders touched them. Stradakum felt vulnerable for the first time, shocked.

A tentacle wrapped around her waist and threw her outside. Dream watched as he saw her body launched from her mist. She landed on the grass, rolling over until she bumped into the Tree. She glanced up and saw the apples gone. Her attacker jumped out from her bubbled mist, avoiding the succulents, and landed in front of her.

Stradakum glanced over, seeing dark stains on the ground around her. “Blood,” she thought, counting the casualties around her. There were humans and monsters sliced, and dead. She sees black slimy blurs around her and she jumped up. A cloud flew to her and she landed on it, flying above the creature. She managed to dodge the weird tentacles.

“Stradakum!” Dream shouted. She glanced over. Dream was crying, shaking from the view on his brother. His hands clutched tightly on a new long staff. “That’s Night! I can’t talk through to him. He ate the Golden Apple!”

Stradakum frowned. Her eyes started streaming clouds again. She navigated her cloud around Night, motioning her succulents to move underground. Night, or that monster, scowled at her, jumping up. She backed away and raise her hands.

Night cried out in pain. The huge succulents burst from the ground and pierces most of his tentacles. The petals curled around him, poking and stinging him. He struggled as the succulents brought him to the ground. Stradakum, seeing him pinned down, got off her cloud and landed by the tree. She motioned Dream over. "Don't worry," she said, "Let me clear his thoughts." Dream gulped, nodding.

“Night?” she asked, slowly reaching a hand to his face. Maybe, if she can enter his mind, he will listen.

He madly smirked at her and she froze. He slices the succulents to pieces and granted a strong blow to Dream. The positive Skeleton guardian yelped, barely landed on his feet. He gasped, feeling a rush of negative emotions and more voices of pain around him. He raised his head to Night and Stradakum. His tentacles grab hold of her limbs, forcing her to her knees.

“Night, please!” he shouted, pointing his staff to Night. His negative brother only grinned wider, pulling the cloud lady towards him. He waved the cloud away from her face, looking into her hollow eyeholes.

“You were never wanted here,” he said.

Without warning, Night planted his hands on Stradakum’s cheeks and pulled her forward. She summoned one of the succulents to cut the tentacles pinning her arms. She tried to pull away, grabbing his wrists. His grin flinched, poking into her foggy eyeholes with his thumbs. The tentacles later entered her eyes, filling her head with the black substance.

Stradakum started gagging, then choking. Her chest felt like dread was pounding with a mallet. Feelings of despair blinding her from seeing hopes. One of her hands tried to reach for his forehead. Night smirked as he saw her body weaken and tumble. Her hand slowly lowered down, never touching his head.

“N-Night.” Her voice turned hoarse. Slowly, the bubble near the Tree of Feelings disperse and the mist faded into thin air. Night let go of her head, seeing her body falling to the ground limp. Black slime leaked from her eyes, nose, and mouth.

Dream covered his mouth with his hands, shocked. He aimed his staff to his brother, ready to shoot. He’s on his own now. Stradakum is gone.

Stradakum opened her eyes, seeing another figure in front of her. She looked around, only seeing a pitch black void. She turns back to the figure. It was a woman, asleep, floating in the air in front of her. The deity, despite her disturbing death, felt complete peace in the current realm. She reaches to the floating sleeping woman. “Who are you?” she whispered, caressing her hair. The woman shifted her form, as if she’s laying on a bed. “Five more minutes…”

When Stradakum retreated her hand, she felt her body forming into an orb of light. She flew into the woman’s chest, becoming one with her soul.


	6. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his fight with Nightmare, Dream's body has turned to stone. In his state, he has a vision of Stradakum.

Dream was frozen into stone. After his fight with his brother, his body hardened and was in a deep coma.

His glowing form was floating in thin air. There was no darkness, but a grey gradient atmosphere. The air felt thick, like he was in water. His body trembled, lost.

An orb of light slowly glowed bright, appearing in front of him. His eyes glowed too. He reached forward. Before his fingers grasped it, a barrier appeared before the orb. It looked like a bubble, friendly and soft.

Soon, the bubble extended with the orb taking a shape. The skeleton guardian watched, not sensing a hostile aura.

He widened his eyes, seeing Stradakum’s form. She was facing away from him. Her eyes let out another small cloud, covering her face. Dream felt the invisible ground rumble. He looked down and saw succulents blooming everywhere. When he called out to her, no sound erupted. He can’t speak.

He watched as a large bubble surrounded them.

“Am I… in her memories?” he thought, looking around.

At first, the bubble was clear and colorful. Soon, a small cloud parted from Stradakum’s cloud head. It floated around her. Soon, another small cloud had formed. The pattern repeated and the inside of the bubble became foggy. “I never knew who created me,” Stradakum whispered, gently palming a little cloud. “The Tree of Feelings never acknowledged me.”

Dream gaze out the bubble and saw villagers building a small wooden triangle with shelves.

“My hometown never minded me. They accepted my existence.” The positive skeleton noticed how dazed the people became, placing small items on the altar. A little girl plucked the arm of her doll and sacrificed it. Dream grimaced.

“When the paralyzing happened, they turn to me for help. Never blaming me.”

She sighed, turning to Dream. He felt acknowledged but teared up.

“I’m sorry,” he tried to say, “I never should have taken you-.” Dream tried getting closer, but the distance between them remain the same. He started running and noticed nothing was working. “Maybe, after a few more years, I would’ve become rebellious,” she said, “like your brother.”

He shouted again, noticing bubbles coming out from his mouth. His voice wasn’t delivered. She took a step towards him.

“It’s not like it matters anyway. Not in this life.” When Stradakum walk towards him, the mute skeleton noticed she can approach him with ease. His legs weakened and his knees buckled. He fell to his knees, trying to word out his messages. Stradakum knelt down and leaned forward. He can faintly see the eyeholes through the small cloud.

“I have a soul somewhere else in this universe,” she whispered, “That’s why I couldn’t feel anything here.” Her figure started fuzzing. The succulents lost their color and cracked. The air felt heavy. The clouds started fading away and the bubble popped.

“I can’t do this alone!” he shouted. His voice finally echoed through the void. “We were supposed to work together!”

She tilted her head. “That’s not my problem,” she whispered. However, her tone felt unsure. The atmosphere thickened more. Hesitantly, she extended her hand to Dream’s head and awkwardly pat it.

“Maybe it’s you, but I’m starting to feel glad,” she paused, “that I met you.” Immediately, the atmosphere felt lighter. She noticed a vibrant golden apple in the middle of his chest. Her long hair swayed with the thick atmosphere. “You’re not alone, Dream.” He took hold of her hand. “What?”

“There’s other guardians too. Different auras and powers. Find them and you can save your brother.”

He felt her hand clutch in his hold. “My paralyzing powers has turn you to stone as protection. Soon, my spell will wear off. Get ready when you wake up.”

  
Night was standing over Dream’s stone form. He felt the ground shake and turned to the chopped tree. Stradakum’s body started steaming, evaporating into thin air. The succulents cracked away into dust, washed away from sudden strong winds. After the deity’s body faded, he saw his black substance that filled her body now remaining on the ground.


	7. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface, a human is returning home. In Hometown, Kris is in charge of delivering Toriel's snail pie.

Chapter: Reincarnation

There was one timeline streaming in a single direction in a world where a Hometown resides. In a few states away, there was a woman was taking a nap that converted to a deep slumber. Her hotel bed was a tangled mess, but everything else was cleaned and sorted. A bundle of suitcases was packed, and her outfit was folded at the end of her bed. The resting human was tired from a three-day conference.

Walking around, standing by her poster, and listening to other people’s projects. Then presenting her own project in front of a large audience while standing up. Her feet were sore. On her nightstand was a lamp, a brochure, and her cellphone. The brochure read, “PHYSICS: ALUMNI Research Conference 206X.”

Her cellphone rang. It was required for her ringtone to be loud on this specific hour. Her head buzzed for more sleep. She quickly answered the call, mumbling, “Hm? Yeah?”

A deep chuckle sounded through her cell phone. “You sound tired,” the voice said, “Were you sleeping?”

The woman rubbed her face with her other hand. “Yeah… why?”

The deep masculine voice responded, “Well, you asked me to call you at a certain time-.”

Her head turn to the clock and her eyeballs almost pop out. “Oh! I remember! Never mind!” she said, seeing her monster assistant slam the door open. He sees her still in bed and glared.

“Get dressed! We’ll be late for our flight!” She squealed and threw him her pillow. She was still in her grey nightgown.

“Hm- Wait,” the napping human mumbled, “Where- Where am I going?”

The voice from her phone laughed, “I’ll hang up now. See you soon!” The woman yawned, “Thanks, Asgore!”

She felt her upper body being lifted from the bed and her monster assistant answered her question. "How can you forget?" he scolded, “You’re going home!”

In Hometown, Asgore put his telephone down and glanced at the caller id. He chuckled and walked to the front of his flower store. He sees Toriel walking by the street and his eyes brighten. “Tori, have you heard the news?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

…

At the Hometown, a human named Kris and Toriel were chatting in the kitchen of their house. Toriel braced herself before saying her ex-husband name, “ _Asgore_ gave me news that Sans’ mother is coming to town. Funny, that skeleton never told me about his mother before.” She took out a pie freshly from the oven and placed it in front of Kris.

“Please deliver this to her. I also have a cute card!” Kris glanced at the card and then at Toriel. They grab the card and open it. There was a pun, no bother sharing it. Kris nodded and took the pie with them.

The human Kris was now walking around the neighborhood.

They encounter the diner ran by Sans. Kris asked about his day and he shrugged, “Well, my mom is back in town, so you’ll get the chance to see her.” He shifted his feet, looking visibly nervous. Kris noticed a binder tucked under his right arm. “Drop by at my place later. Her oatmeal is great.”

Kris nodded and show Sans the pie. He sweat-dropped, “Is it made of snails? She’s not gonna like that.” His eyes glinted. Hs grin tightened before he sighed, “Well, I can eat it.” Before he took the pie, Kris retreated and shook their head. Sans shrugged, “Alright, no peeking. Mum’s probably home now.”

Kris nodded and walked away from the Skeleton monster. They continued down the street, with the pie still warm in the delivery carriage. After reaching the skeleton’s house, they figured to introduce themselves to her.

They knocked on the front door. From the other side, there was a clatter. It sounds like a wooden pole fell over and ceramics broke into pieces. “Coming!” There was a faint woman’s voice on the other side. Kris started zoning out, thinking what a tall skeleton monster would look like. The door swung open with a high-pitch creak. Kris jumped, still holding onto the pie. Instead of a skeleton monster, it was a human.

She had thick wavy brown hair, all tied into a bun. Although, some locks are loose. In her arms, Sans’ little brother squirmed with arms flailing around. The woman beamed at Kris naturally, “Hi! Are you selling cookies? I could really use some cookies.”


	8. Stroll to the Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris delivers the pie to a human woman and a small skeleton. The pair later visits a flower store.

The human teen Kris shook their head and open the pie container to her. The woman’s dark colored eyes widen, and little Papyrus stopped wiggling. He sniffed the pie’s aroma and began reaching for it. Kris took another look at her, seeing similarities between Sans’ usually outfit and grin with hers. She looks like in her thirties, had a white t-shirt and brown dress pants. Although her lips were in a snarl, due to Papyrus’ squirming, Kris can see a playful, happy glint in her eyes.

The woman took a step back, keeping distance between the small skeleton and the pie. “No! No snack until you put on your sweater!” She glanced at Kris and saw the Delta Rune symbol on Kris basket. She gestured them to enter. “You must be…” The woman paused, narrowing her eyes in deep thought. She snapped back to reality, “Kris, right?” The other human nodded.

She smiled, “I’m Calypso, please call me ‘Cal.’ Sans told me about his new friends.” The human teen walked through the front door, missing Papyrus’ grabby reach. As Kris set the pie on the kitchen counter, they noticed that the living room and the stairs are in a mess. Despite hearing crashing sounds, there is no item broken but there are different shirts and pants all over the floor.

Kris glanced at Cal again, seeing her fuss over Papyrus. Papyrus wrestled against the sweater she’s trying to make him wear. Papyrus shouted, “No! Cape! Mum cape!”

Kris questioned Cal about his demand. Cal nodded her head on the couch, where an old-fashion poncho lay. “He meant my _ma_ _ñanita_ but _he_ can’t say it right!”

As Kris looked at Calypso, they were very curious about the language. Cal senses their confusion and quirked an eyebrow, “Has the school never taught you Spanish?” Kris shook their head. Cal frowned before finally succeeding with the sweater. “It’s my native language’s word for _pancho_. I wear it in the mornings.”

The small skeleton waved his arms around, “No! I want cape!” She bopped his nose, grinning, “Ey! I need that to stay warm!” Kris noticed that her smile mirrors Sans’ usual grin.

Calypso chuckled warmly to him before kissing the top of his skull. She turns to Kris, “Thanks for the pie. We’re leaving right now but we’ll eat the pie later.” She walks Kris out the door and she turns to the direction of Asgore’s flower shop. “See you later, Kris!”

Before they depart, Kris remembered about Toriel’s card and handed it to Cal. She quickly took it with a quick thanks and started walking. Kris was walking away and noticed Sans wasn’t by the grocery store anymore. After a few more seconds, Kris heard Cal’s groan. Calypso closed the card and slips it into her grocery bag.

“I can see why Sans is friends with her,” Cal mumbled, shaking her head at the joke in the card. Although Papyrus doesn’t know how to read yet, he mimicked her grimace. She noticed his face and cackled. She talked to him with a playful tone, “You don’t like puns?” His eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms. She tried to stop laughing.

…

On her way to Asgore’s flower shop, she held onto Papyrus’ hand and walked together.

She hummed to a catchy song, “Fix that old piano and the birds will fall apart…” Papyrus immediately recognize the song and hummed along. She smiled and took out a brochure from her grocery bag. There was the title, “FLOWER KING” that she found on her kitchen table.

Papyrus heard a place in the sky and loudly gasped. He stopped walking and pulled Calypso’s hand. She looked down and saw him pointing his hand towards the sky. “Mum! Mum!”

She knelt down and grinned, “Yeah! Mum was in the airplane this morning!” She touched his pointing hand and move it to the other direction. “I flew all the way from over there,” she said, “It’s called the Lava Capitol. There’s a secret volcano underneath.” Papyrus’ eyes had sparkled in amazement.

After their moment, Calypso pat Papyrus’ back and told him to keep walking. She continued reading the types of flowers and pictures. She was reading Asgore’s brochure about a new flower arrangement.

“Sans hadn’t watered my vases anymore. Time to freshen up our living room,” she mumbled, putting the brochure away.

Before she reached Asgore’s door, a circle of light opened behind her. She didn’t notice, taking another step towards the store. Her hand slightly pushed the door and a jingle of bells rang out. Papyrus let go of her hand and ran into the store, seeing the variety of colors. After thinking about a volcano, Papyrus waddled to the warm-colored flowers.

Asgore turned to the door and greeted the young skeleton, “Oh! Papyrus?” He turn to both sides before Papyrus sniffed the orange and red-colored roses. “Did you come here alone? Where’s Sans?” The small skeleton started at him in confusion before glancing his head back. Calypso disappeared.


	9. Reality Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso experiences a new void and meets a familiar monster. Asgore comforts Papyrus but suffers more confusion.

Cal was clearly awake when she held Papyrus’ hand. In the next moment, her body felt like she was going through a thick marshmallow. The sensation affected her conscious state as she felt numb, struggling to stay awake. Her eyes felt droopy until her eyes closed despite her resist and she fell asleep.

She woke up, but due to a painful sensation. Her leg had a cramp. Cal tried reaching her leg, but felt her arms detained. She opened her eyes and saw a dark-colored slimy monster smirking at her. Her chest filled with dread, which made the monster smirk wider. “Hiding in the true timeline? That’s too crafty for you, Stradakum.” Cal felt frustrated but did not resist the restraints on her.

“Who is this jerk?” she thought, frowning at his grinning smirk. Her wrists were wrapped tighter. She grimaced at the discomfort. Night scowled, “Stop thinking and look at me.”

Calypso blinked a few times before paying attention to the monster. Night frowned, noticing that the woman does not recognize him. “Tell me, were you born into that world?” he asked, “The one I just pulled you from?” She nodded. He dropped her and she landed on the ground by her butt. Instead of standing, she stares at him in shock. Her eyes stuck to his messy face, noticing how close this monster looked like her oldest son Sans.

Nightmare turned around, thinking of all possibilities. “Stradakum perished in my world. Is it possible for her to reincarnate in another one?”

He glanced at her, feeling her aura familiar to his memories. However, he can’t exactly remember his first encounter with Stradakum before his monstrous transformation. In depth, there are negative feelings associated with Stradakum, which were jealousy and dread. Nightmare does not understand how his feelings towards Stradakum originated but killing her felt satisfying to him. Like her last fight with him, he wants to get rid of her without any more _living_ reminders of Dream. He grinned to himself, “If I can revive that memory to her, she’ll fear me more.” He narrowed his eyes and finished his thought, “and my power will grow.”

Calypso, on the other hand, was feeling lost than the sense of loss. For all she knows, she was taken and not her son Papyrus. Nightmare turned to her sharply and she flinched at his sudden movement. He appeared in front of her face, introducing himself, “I’m Nightmare. I’ve killed you before and I can do it again.” Her heart in her chest beat faster. Cal couldn’t understand the new environment either. There were no escape routes. Only space.

"Wait, is this a universe?" she pondered.

Nightmare frowned at her zoning out again. “Do you even remember that nightmare you had?” The woman shook her head, “No. None. I don’t get dreams-” He bound her arms and pulled her close, “Don’t you every mention _that_ again!”

Slowly, the dark-colored slime crawled all over the woman as her eyesight faded into darkness. She wasn’t asleep though. She felt her body transition into a different plane of reality. She felt lighter, but more vulnerable. A mist slowly emitted around her. She spun around, seeing small clouds forming around her. Her back bumped into someone and she turned. Another woman was standing before her. Slowly turning to Cal, her face is not revealed. She shares the similar physical features as Calypso though. Long hair, dark brown tan color and body type. But her eyes cannot be seen. A small thick cloud covers her face.

A gust of wind blew the fog away and Calypso braced herself. She guarded her front with her arms and peeked through. The woman’s face is exactly like Cal’s, but her eyes are vacant. They were full of grey clouds coming from inside her head. In the next moment, the mysterious woman was standing by another monster.

The other monster looked like Sans, but with a different wardrobe and eyes. He wore a yellow scarf with a sun symbol print tied at his neck with a bow and arrows at his side. He was trembling when the woman jumped forward, summoning succulents from the ground. She was fighting with that monster from earlier, Nightmare, Cal recognized. She watched in suspense as Nightmare took hold of Stradakum and filled her eyes with the black substance. The cloud woman choked.

The sounds of gagging reached to Calypso’s ears and she gasped when the cloud lady fell to the ground limp. The mist slowly turned into smoke and faded into the thin air.

Cal took a step back, realizing the situation she is in. Soon after, the tendrils caught her. She felt the slimy hold on her arms, waist, and other limbs. Her heart beat faster and she tried pulling away. “That’s not me!” she shouted.

Nightmare came into view, his face near her ear. “This is what Error was trying to prevent. A fault within the true timeline. You were meant to be erased.” A sore headache wormed into Calypso. She could almost recollect the sensation of slime forcing its way into her eyes. She wheezed against the pressure on her chest. She yelled in protest, shaking her head. Nightmare snorted in amusement.

A quick memory of Papyrus and his soft sweater flashed in her mind. She felt the tendrils loosened and she scowled. “I did not waste the whole afternoon of wrestling-!” she shouted, “with a little skeleton-!” Her form started glowing. Nightmare flinched at the positive emotions radiating from her and pulled away. She turned to him and glared, “- just to be away again!” The negative monster grimaced, feeling a mixed energy of happiness and determination. During the woman’s speech, a crack in space blistered behind her. Soon, it opens a portal of light.

Calypso noticed another light source behind her and turned. Her eyes gazed into the portal and saw the young Papyrus crying in Asgore’s arms. Feeling urgent, she didn’t grant Nightmare a second thought before running into the portal. Nightmare extended his tentacles towards the portal before it closed on him. He cursed, glaring at the spot where she escaped. It took time and energy to access the Delta Tune timeline. Especially behind Ink’s and Error’s back.

When Calypso walked through the portal, the similar sensation occurred. Her body felt heavy in the first few seconds. “Oh, right,” she mumbled, feeling exhausted again. When the portal closed, her feet touched the ground. Asgore heard a _thump_ while hugging Papyrus in a gentle rocking motion. He almost yelped, seeing Calypso’s body on the polished floor of his flower shop. Thank goodness there were no customers at this hour.

“Calypso?!” he exclaimed, putting Papyrus down and ran to her. The small skeleton was seated on a stool by the orange tulips.

“Are you alright? Where did you come from?” he asked, “I didn’t hear the door chime!” She groaned and mumbled a bit. Papyrus was sniffling and noticed her, running to her. “Mum-mum!” he shouted, leaning his skull near Cal’s head. As she mumbled, Asgore glanced at Papyrus in confusion.

“Mhm- um- skr- min- hm, munblm….” She mumbled.

Papyrus nodded eagerly, seemingly understanding every “word.” He turn to Asgore and said, “Mum-mum stop evil octopus that stole mum! She now hero!” Asgore was now more confused at Papyrus broken language and helped Calypso to a chair in his store. “I don’t think she said that. Let’s wait until your brother gets here.” The goat monster patted her back and sighed. He said to her, “I’ve called Sans earlier when I saw Papyrus alone. He’s on his way.” She didn’t respond. She felt a fluttering sensation inside her head and her eyes felt hazy.

"What just happened?" she thought, noticing a small succulent pot by the window.


	10. Mum Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore worries for Calypso and asks Sans to watch over his mum. Papyrus loves airplanes.

Sans felt distraught. After arriving to Asgore’s flower shop, he sees Calypso looking tired. Sans turn to the worried goat monster and winked. “Mum just got back from another science conference,” he suspected, “Probably tired from different time zones.” Asgore nodded and bought a cup of water to Cal. She took a couple of sips, mumbling out about an evil octopus. Papyrus giggled, “Mum said it again!”

“Yeh, a stupid slimy octopus,” she sighed, finishing her second cup. “I think it was Nightmare.” Sans shrugged, “Yeah, that’s what bad dreams are called.” She made a sharp gaze at him and he froze. He never seen her glare seriously before. She leaned forward and scowled, “No, that’s what he called himself.” However, the whole encounter with Nightmare started fading away. Calypso stood from the chair and stretched.

Asgore sighed heavily, “You worried me there, Calypso. Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?” Calypso roughly pat him on his back with a renewed smile. “Don’t worry, my liege! If I ever see another doctor, I’ll probably marry him!” Sans picked Papyrus up and showed him the flowers on the higher shelves. While the Skeleton brothers were distracted, Asgore continued to bother Cal with medical questions.

“How’s your vitamin intake?” he asked.

She replied, “granola bars.”

“Hydration?”

“Water, and matcha beer.”

The goat monster frowns. He motioned her to follow him.

Asgore and the human Calypso gather by the yellow tulips and creamy roses. “Sans told me about your work. Your journal papers about universes and other physics,” he said, “But now you’re home and you shouldn’t work anymore. Rest with your sons.”

Cal groaned, slightly bothered. “Yeh, yeh,” she admitted, “But if I stop, then I might forget.” Asgore brought another cup of water and she continued to accept it. “I was a workaholic just like you,” he said, gazing at the yellow tulips. “But Toriel and I had Asriel and then we adopted Kris. It was hard making time for kids while running a store. Maybe you should take a break. Sans’ is turning an old diner to a grocery store, right?” He glanced at her and noticed her gaze on the yellow tulips. However, it didn’t seem like she was staring at the flowers. More like spacing out. “Calypso?”

Cal slightly shook her head, “I’m fine, but you’re right.” Sans playfully waddled his way to them, holding Papyrus in the air. Papyrus had him arms straightly aligned, “I’m an air thing!”

Asgore chuckled and sees Cal warmly smile at her sons. “You mean airplane!” she exclaimed, returning the cup to Asgore. She grabbed the small skeleton from Sans, “Now, which flowers do you like?”

A few new customers walked in and Asgore was quick to attend them. “Please talk your mother,” he whispered to Sans while passing by. Sans rose an eyebrow before joining his mum and brother. He shuffled his feet before prompting his mum “So, what happened earlier?”

Calypso yawned, stretching her mouth wide. Papyrus saw the perfect opportunity to shove his mitten hand into it. “Hey!” she muffled, taking his hand out. He giggled mischievously. While she turned Papyrus towards the flowers, she turn her head to Sans. “I think I hallucinated. Maybe I’ll take a nap after this-.” Her eyes were onto Sans before making her gaze onto the succulents section.

Seeing the green prickly and less-prickly plants stirred a dreadful feeling onto her chest. She tore her eyes away from the succulents and kissed Papyrus’ head. The negative feeling disappeared, and she felt at ease again. “I’m just tired. Who knew scientists are addicted to teleportation and dark energy?”

…

That night, Calypso was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. After three attempts of Papyrus trying to sleep on her bed, he succeeded with his own determination. She felt him gently stirring at her right side. He was hogging the blanket. She sighed, fussing to at least cover her lower body.

There was a succulent on her nightstand, she noticed. “Wait, I don’t remember buying one,” she thought. It looked new, fresh. She sat on the edge of her bed. Her left hand reached towards the succulent.

The succulent looked like its phasing its physical form. Cal retreated her hand, instinctively worried for Papyrus. Before she turned and picked him up, one of the succulent’s prickly petal extended and pierced her chest.

Calypso opened her eyes and sees herself in a tight bubble. She pressed herself to the curved inner walls and saw a garden of succulents surrounding her. It felt familiar, but wrong. She was about to mumble but felt drool. She opened her mouth and saw black liquid falling out.

In cold sweat, she suddenly sat up. Her eyes were fluttering and the hazy feeling faded. She felt movement on her right side of her body and flinched. It was little Papyrus, still sleeping.

“Oh, I’m back,” she thought, looking around the room. She slowly sunk back to her bed, wrapping an arm around her young son. “Asgore’s right,” she whispered, “I’ll just rest for now.”


	11. Dream's Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was reminiscing Stradakum's first day in his hometown and Night's behavior around her.

After Stradakum’s visit to the Tree of Feelings, Dream was looking forward to a new bond between her and Night. Maybe, since she is a type of guardian, she’ll have something in common. Night didn’t want to play with the villagers and the villagers kept their distance with him.

That didn’t happen. Night kept his distance from her garden and kept short chat with her. Their first conversation was the longest they had.

_Dream presented Stradakum to Night after reaching the tree. “Night! I found her!” he said, shouting from the bubble. Night stiffened, seeing a random grey bubble in the sky. When the large bubble touched the ground, it didn’t pop. It only grounded itself to the floor. Night felt a slight earthquake and held his ground. Succulents sprouted around the bubble. Night squinted his eyes and saw fog swirling inside the bubble. Suddenly, the garden made a walkway before Dream ran out from the bubble. “Night!” he greeted, waving his arms. Night flinched, shocked. “What-? You? Bubble?!” he shouted, frozen while Dream gave him a hug._

_His positive brother pulled away. “I found her!” He gestured to the bubble and Night widen his eyes. He saw a woman with a grey nightgown walking barefooted. There was a large cloud covering her head, but Night saw her long brown hair reaching to her waist, braided._

_Night noticed no emotional aura emitting from her. He held his breath, seeing her approach. Dream, confused, sided with Stradakum. “Don’t be afraid, brother! This is another guardian from a few towns away!” he said, hugging her arm. “She’s new around here, so I told her that we can show her the ropes!”_

_Night frowned, “Another guardian? From the tree of feelings?” Stradakum quickly answered, “No. Dream is also helping with that.” The negative skeleton forced his urge to widen his frown and sighed, “Well, I guess we can help you.” He turned to the tree. “As long as you don’t touch our apples.”_

_Night watched as Dream and Stradakum walked away together. He watched from the tree as other villagers initiate small talks and gave her snacks. Night almost snarled. “They probably want to see her move the cloud away from her face.” He froze when Stradakum took their snacks and walk back to the tree. The villagers widen their eyes when she walked away from them._

_“Do you want one?”_

_The negative guardian widens his eyes. Out of his character, he reached and took a small candy._

_He noticed she held the rest of the candy in her hands. “Why aren’t you eating?”_

_Her shoulders shrugged. “I’ve seen people fantasize food, some eating inhumane amounts of food,” she said, “but I never really feel hungry. I’ll leave the rest for Dream.”_

_Night narrowed his eyes before turning away. “Whatever,” he mumbled. Once he saw his positive brother coming back, Night shuffled away from Stradakum and started reading his book._

…

Dream opened his eyes. Although he woke, he was thinking about the flashback. There were small signs he never noticed. He started feeling guilty. “Oh, you’re awake.” Ink popped into his view, smiling.


	12. Short Break from Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel invites the Skeleton family over for dinner. She makes a mom-to-mum talk with Calypso.

Sans and Asgore convinced Calypso to rest at home for a while. She took her time to care for Papyrus and the house. She started catching up with her sleep, even if she had weird dreams.

The woman started having weird visions about another woman with a cloud over her head. However, these visions would show other interactions of a dark slimy monster named Nightmare. After these visions, and like other dreams, Calypso would forget and move on.

After a few more weeks of housework, Calypso felt rejuvenated. She formally met Toriel and Kris at a cute family dinner. However, both Papyrus and his mum quirked in annoyance at the occasionally jokes and the bursts of Sans and the goat woman’s laughter. Calypso offered to wash the dishes and Toriel accepted with delight. She used this opportunity to get to know each other better. Sans, Papyrus, and Kris went to the living room.

“So, how did you come to have Skeleton brothers?” Toriel shyly asked, rinsing a cup. Calypso slightly snorted lightly, “Oh, it’s been a while.” Her human hands scrubbed a bowl from food remains. “I was a babysitter to the Skeleton family, well, nanny,” she said. She held the bowl in front of her.

Toriel glanced at her with confusion. “They handed me Sans to _nanny_ over. He was just a baby, very small.” She handed to Toriel and continued explaining. “I was in high school when I got the job. When they had Papyrus, I was finishing college.” She scrubbed a few more cups before placing it to the other sink.

Toriel piled the freshly rinsed dishes onto the dish rack. “When they found out I was studying physics, they offered to chip in for my projects,” she paused, “But once I get a job, I can adopt the Skeleton boys.”

Toriel grimaced, “Oh my. Did they offer them to you as an exchange?” Calypso lightly chuckled, “Oh no! Not like that! Back then, the economy was all over the place. And I know monster babies and kids are tough to take care of.” She handed the goat monster the last spoon. “They thought it was best for me to become their guardian.”

Calypso turns to her head to the living room and saw Kris showing a picture book to Papyrus. She grinned when they shoved a page to Papyrus’ face. Sans freaked out and pulled the book away. “If it makes sense,” the human said, “it’s like those boys imprinted on me first. Since I babysat Sans.”

Toriel nodded, “I see… I’m glad you’ve raised Sans well. I do hope you’ll stay for long. I never get to meet you the first time you’ve moved into this neighborhood.” Cal met Toriel’s eyes and shrunk her smile.

For convenience sake, Calypso changed from an old apartment at a human city to an affordable house in a mixed monster-human neighborhood. Plus, there were different universities in multiple directions in short commute time. Calypso figured it was a nice place to begin her teaching career, but she noticed she overworked herself that she left Sans to care for Papyrus.

A nagging thought about her research poked her head, but she shrugged it off and replied, “Sure. We’ll come by more often.”

Sans heard her and looked up to the kitchen. His grin widened. “Maybe later I can show her my project,” he thought. He noticed Kris giving a spoon of chocolate pudding to Papyrus and almost yelled. “No, don’t! He has sugar rush-!” After licking the spoon clean, Papyrus’ eyes popped out with an excited look. He stood up and started screaming with crayons in his hands. Kris retreated to the kitchen with the pudding, leaving Sans to handle his brother.


	13. The Wrong Dials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans surprised Calypso with his own research. The Skeleton family visits his laboratory. They found unexpected results.

After a few more days, Sans surprised his mum with his own studies. He showed Calypso the brochure of a university research lab. She gaped. “Wait- Since when?!” He winked at her, “For a while. Remember when I asked for our tax papers?” She nodded, now putting a hand over her head, “Yes, I thought it was for your new grocery store.” She froze, scanning the brochure. She slowly turn to her oldest son, slightly frowning. “Are… are you doing both things at the same time?” she said, feeling guilty. “Both the store and your research?” He shrugged, “Yeah, but-.” “And your brother…” she sighed.

She realized she was messing the mood. She forced her smile at the brochure. “It looks clean,” she said, “Is it really clean?”

Sans laughed, “No, I mean yeah-.” He stood from the kitchen table. “Let’s go there now. I got permission from my mentor and lab supervisor.” Calypso quickly grab her pancho and dressed Papyrus to a more suitable outfit. Sans watched as she wrestled with the small Skeleton over clothes again.

…

Calypso gaped at the laboratory, proud yet felt flustered. Monster babies grew up so fast. It’s like she held Sans’ baby form yesterday and now he’s in a research project with glasses taped to the sides of his skull. “Hey, Sans! What’s with the blue machine?” she said, inspecting the gears and wired attached to it. Sans quickly pulled her away, “Careful! There’s where the magic happens!”

Papyrus was on the floor, scribbling on paper that Sans hogged from a restaurant. He was either coloring pages, connecting dots, or both. Maybe writing random scribbles all over the place. On the other side of the room, Calypso raised an eyebrow at Sans’ exclamation.

“What magic?” Sans’ smile stretched a bit wider with glee. “I’ve read your papers and merged with my own idea,” he said, shoveling out a stuffed binder from a desk drawer. “We’ve seen the dark energy and dark matter. How black holes merge and shift time and space,” he paused, “but how about with monster’s magic and energy from the Dark World? Will that affect our reality?”

The word “reality” echoed through her mind. Sudden flashes of clouds flooded to her attention. Calypso shook her head from those thoughts. Sans looked worried but Cal came up with a quick lie. “Sorry, that is mind- _boggling_!” she grinned, “Tell me more!”

After a lengthy explanation, Sans shared his personal notes with her. “If we can capture the essence of monster energy with dark matter, we may see if the monster energy will be passed through or not!”

Cal cupped her check with her right hand. “That sounds risky. What if we create a laser that holds monster energy? Remember Asgore and his sparring days?”

Sans shivered. His eyelights disappeared. He replied, “No. I don’t wanna think of a friendly fluffy goat as captain of a monster sports team.”

Calypso laughed, “Oh, calm down! But you know what I mean, right?” She creeped to the blue machine. “Maybe we can compress the energy from monster attacks into a laser. Then, you can shoot that laser into the dark matter. I wonder what the results will be.”

Papyrus started waddling to the metal desks where the dials and switches are. Calypso turned the pages of Sans’ notes. There was a page investigating the mythical “Dark World.” There was a picture of Kris there and their testimony about it. No one believed them and thought they were stories. “I don’t think I ever trained you to summon monster defense tactics, have I?” she said, raising her head from the binder.

Sans nodded to his mum, “Yeah, but it’s hard to create monster attacks anymore. I don’t think me and Pap have our own.” Papyrus started pressing random numbers. She and Sans didn’t notice.

“Yeah, the humans vs. monster wars are gone now,” she paused, “Shame. I could’ve raised you two as my bodyguards.” Sans shook his head and handed Cal a pair of goggles. “Here, I’ll show you a test run. My classmates and I _do_ have a laser of another monster’s energy. It’s weak, so I doubt we’ll see anything.” Papyrus climbed down from the desk and waddled to Cal. She picked him up and Sans put another pair of goggles on his brother.

Papyrus squirmed a little before Cal shushed him. “Okay, Papyrus, we’re going to _science_.”

Usually, Sans would check the dials and switches. But, this time, he was eager to show his mum about his projects. Calypso usually goes on trips to conferences, bringing Papyrus along and getting weird looks from other people. In fear of bad media, Cal started relying on Sans to take care of Papyrus more at home while she continued to work on her research.

Now, while she is staying home, Sans can finally show her his work. There was a lever far from the metal desk, which is by the blue machine. Sans pulled the lever and the laser powered up.

Soon after, a flash of light burst from the machine. Soon after, Calypso opened her eyes, seeing her world all blue and black. She noticed that the ceiling was black.

“Wait, am I blind?” she thought.

Her ears were ringing. Her body felt hot, as if there was fire everywhere. Other colors flooded her vision.

“Was there an explosion?” she thought. Her eyes continued to flutter, trying to clear her vision.

A soft blur of white went to her eyes. Then, two black eyeholes. “Mum?” Calypso noticed Papyrus’ face and groan, sitting up. She froze, seeing many sharp items all around her. There were huge dog monsters in knight armor, pointing spears at her. She held small Papyrus in her chest tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter handle @CreativeSkull and tumblr: CreativeCalavera. I wrote pages of this while I was trying to study.


End file.
